


The Night Hides My Sin

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Here in the dark we're free to forget the world. Revel in nostalgia. I prefer the lights off, that way you don't see the real me. Only the beauty under the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya readers!!! Fic number 11!!!
> 
> Here's just a weird quick thing I wrote and just decided to upload it. It's really sad and depressing yet it put me at ease.
> 
> Does that make me a bad person?
> 
> Anyhoo Enjoy!

“Don't you just love the stars baby?” Tyler asked while gazing at the night sky. He loved the dark and sitting in their special place deep in the forest behind their home. The air smelled that fresh rain was coming. And Tyler smiled because the rain made the nighttime all the more fun. 

________________

“I love you Tyler Joseph!” Josh said happily as tears ran down his face.

“And I love you Joshua Dun!” Tyler smiled as he wiped Josh’s tears away. He then pulled him in and they kisses deeply. The crowd cheered as they threw rice at the new happy couple.

Tyler was over the moon that day.

________________

“Tyler what is this!?” Josh demanded as he held up a bag with a white powder substance in it. Tyler sat on the couch. He walked over to his husband smiling.

“That's nothing Joshie, don't worry about it.” Tyler said calmly as he tried to grab the bag. Josh yanked it from him.

“No baby this IS something to worry about! Since when are you on drugs!?” Josh demanded again.

“It's not like that, it's just something I use sometimes to take the edge off. I can handle it.” Tyler shrugged off as he took his bag back.

“IT'S COCAINE TYLER! And you’re using it! Please get some help!” Josh pleaded as he held him close. “I don't wanna lose you Ty.”

“Look I'm not some junkie! I'm fine Josh now drop it!” Tyler snapped as he pushed passed him to leave. 

“Tyler baby where are you going!?” Josh frantically asked as he ran after him. Tyler said nothing. He merely got his car and drove away. Josh stayed up all night worrying himself sick.

Tyler doesn't have a dark side per say. He’d call it grey if anything.

________________

“Don't lie to me why was he  
in this house Josh!?” Tyler yelled at the yellow haired boy. He threw him on their bed.

“Ty, me and Brendon are just friends. I swear!” Josh cried as he cowered away from him. His husband could have a nasty temper when he was jealous. And the drugs only fueled his paranoia of losing Josh to another man.

“You must take me for an idiot! I've seen the way he looks at you!” Tyler growled while snatching Josh up by his arm. “And I bet you enjoy him eyeing you all the damn time, don't you Josh!” He was growing furious by the second.

“No please I only want you baby.” Josh tried to reason with him though it was a lost cause. When Tyler was high off his ass on cocaine it took very little to set him off. Josh usually tried to stay out of his way during times like these. Unfortunately Tyler came home high to Josh and Brendon laughing and hanging out. After he yelled and kicked Brendon out it led to their current argument. “Let me go, Tyler you're hurting me!” Josh cried as he tried to pull his arm away.

“No! If you’re gonna WHORE yourself out to him. Then I'll treat you like the filthy SLUT are!” Tyler screamed while he pushed him down on all fours. Josh only cried as he held him down by the back of his throat. While Tyler yanked Josh’s shorts down and undid his pants.

“TYLER PLEASE STOP!” Josh screamed as he felt the chokehold tightened. Soon Tyler rammed inside him dry. Josh cried hard as he pleaded for it all to stop.

Tyler merely loved Josh too much to watch him leave. And he’d do anything to keep him is all.

________________

“Hey babe I'm home.” Tyler called after a tiring day as he flopped on the couch. Josh was a little nervous to go in and meet him. He had did the unthinkable and he was afraid of what Tyler might do. Tyler was already rough with Josh when he did normal screw ups, but this was a major screw up. Yet he did what felt like he had to. “Josh come in here!” Tyler yelled.

“C-coming Ty.” Josh responded anxiously as he overheard Tyler shuffling about the house. He slowly walked into the living room. “H-hey sweetie.” He said meekly.

“Where is my bag?” Tyler demanded as he re-entered the room. Him and the room looked a mess. Josh fiddled with his hands as he remained quiet. “Josh I'm talking to you! Now where is my bag!?” He asked again while still searching the room.

“W-what bag a-are you talking about baby?” Josh asked without making eye contact. Tyler immediately stopped moving things around. The “playing dumb” routine didn't sit well with Tyler. Not one bit.

“What. Did. You. Do. Josh?” Tyler calmly inquired. A little too calmly for Josh’s taste.

“I-I umm well you said that you were gonna quit so I w-was just trying to help Ty.” Josh slowly tried to back out of the room.

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Tyler screamed as he rushed Josh before he could leave. They hit the floor of the kitchen. Tyler sat on top growling as he gripped Josh’s throat. “Now tell me where you hid my drugs!” He demanded. Josh was gurgling for air while trying to pull those strong hands off.

“I-I”

“Spit it out Josh!” He groaned as he loosened his grip a bit. Josh took a deep breath trying to focus. “Josh!” Tyler rolled his eyes for his patience was wearing thin.

“I-I poured it down the drain while you were at work.” Josh flinched as he awaited the punches. Yet nothing happened. He open his eyes to see Tyler merely staring blankly down at him. He then bent down to kiss him to Josh’s surprise. This was totally not the reaction he was expecting, but he’d definitely roll with it. They laid on the floor kissing for a long while.

“Y-you know I love you Josh. I just...I'm not myself anymore...please I need your help.” Tyler spoke once they broke for air. His eyes were full of regret and pain.

“Ty I'll always help you. I love you too.” Josh replied happily as pulled him closer. Tyler giggled as he sat up. He stood up and went to the counter laughing. The atmosphere was suddenly changing around him. “I-Is everything okay baby?” Josh asked nervously standing up and moving towards him.

Tyler continued to laugh harder with his back to him. Josh put his hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around. He spun around smiling brightly with tears streaming down his face. “You wanna know what's funny Josh?” He asked slowly getting closer to him. Josh began to back away for fear of what was to come next. “It's that you say you love me and that you’ll do anything to help me. Yet you CHEAT and then throw away MY DRUGS! So I've come to the conclusion that we’ll both be happier apart!” He spat venom as he drove a knife in Josh’s chest. Josh mouth flew open as his eyes bugged out in shock.

“T-t-ty?” He gasped before he fell to the floor. Tyler merely watched coldly as he feebly reached for him. He then sat on top of him. Tyler scream as he yanked the knife out, only to drive it back into his chest multiple times. Blood was everywhere as he repeatedly stabbed a lifeless bundle of flesh that used to be his beloved husband.

Tyler cried hard while rubbing blood all over his face. Nothing was the same anymore.

________________

The rain poured down hard. It made the world dirty while also washing away all the bad Tyler felt.

“Look it's raining! Remember how much you love the rain Josh?” He giggled at all the memories of them in the rain. Tyler laid down in the muddy earth smiling. “ Forever my Joshie” He whispered happily to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Tyler was in a world all his own. Just him, the stars, the rain, and Josh’s grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.....
> 
> *awkward silence*
> 
>  
> 
> Comments to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Oh and maybe a kudo if it wasn't too bad.


End file.
